This invention relates to brass horns, and more particularly to a novel instrument comprising seven individual trumpets which are interconnected to a single mouthpiece. Even more particularly this invention relates to a novel tubular fitting or manifold comprising a system of "Y" connectors for connecting a plurality of valveless trumpets to a single mouthpiece, so that the entire chromatic trumpet range can be played on the instrument solely by virtue of the lip vibrations applied to the single mouthpiece.
A conventional trumpet comprises a brass tube having intermediate its ends a looped section that is provided with three, manually-operable finger valves, which function selectively to extend the effective length of the trumpet tube and consequently the length of the air column which is vibrated when the trumpet is played. Typically, when the second valve (counting from the mouthpiece of the horn) is pushed down or "fingered", it adds tubing which shifts the frequency of the vibrating air column down one semitone. When the first valve (1) is pushed downwardly it effectively adds an amount of tubing which causes the frequency to be shifted down two semitones, or one whole tone. When both the first and second valves (1 and 2) are moved downwardly, they provide a downward shift of three semitones, or a minor third. The third valve (3), when moved downwardly alone, also adds an amount of tubing sufficient to shift the frequency down approximately three semitones, whereby valves 2 and 3 lower the horn four semitones when fingered; valves 1 and 3 lower it five semitones; and all three valves, when pushed down, lower it six semitones relative to the normal tone which will be achieved when all three valves are up.
In practice, therefore, the three valves on a trumpet permit the effective length of its tube or air column (i.e., the overall axial length of the tube from the mouthpiece to the bell) to have seven different values ranging from the shortest, as when all three valves are up or open, to the longest, which is equivalent to having all three valves pushed downwardly to their operative positions. Specifically, the linear values of the seven different effective lengths of the trumpet and the corresponding "down" positions of its respective valves 1, 2 and 3 required to produce these lengths are set forth in the following table:
TABLE I ______________________________________ LENGTH INCHES CM. VALVES ______________________________________ No. 1 54.0 137.0 0 No. 2 57.4 145.8 2 No. 3 61.1 155.1 1 No. 4 64.5 163.9 1, 2 No. 5 68.4 173.8 2, 3 No. 6 72.1 183.1 1, 3 No. 7 75.6 191.9 1, 2, 3 ______________________________________
With perseverance and practice, it is of course possible for the average person to learn to play, if not to master, the conventional trumpet. This, however, presupposes one's ability to manipulate the three valves which are used to control the tones of the trumpet. Certain handicapped persons would not be able to manipulate such valves, and therefore could be precluded from learning to play the trumpet. Heretofore efforts have been made to provide trumpets which could be played by such individuals. U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,605, for example, discloses a foot-operable attachment for manipulating the valves of an instrument such as a trumpet, thus permitting the instrument to be played by one who is otherwise handicapped from being able to manipulate the valves with his or her fingers.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a valveless trumpet-type instrument which is capable of being played solely by virtue of lip vibrations applied to its mouthpiece.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel brass horn, which is the equivalent of seven trumpets connected to a common mouthpiece, and disposed to produce, solely in response to lip vibrations on said mouthpiece, the seven semitones associated with the conventional trumpet.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a novel horn comprising seven different valveless trumpets which are connected to a common mouthpiece by a series of tubular "Y" connections of predetermined configuration.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims.